Little Things
by GiverofAdvice
Summary: Harry and his year are having a Sex Ed class. And they are having a program. A program where Harry and his year has to take care of little children. Take a look.
1. Little Things no seriously little things

A/N: Well, I was thinking one day. Yes, that is possible. I CAN, despite popular belief, think. And I was thinking about children, and what would happen if Harry, Ron, Hermione, and everyone else in their year had to take care of these evil children. And that, my friends, is how this how farfetched story started.  
  
**********  
  
Harry was in hell. No, not hell, he was in hellish hell. No, not even that, he was in hellish, hellish, hellish he-  
  
"Mr. Potter! Would it kill you to pay attention?"  
  
I blushed and sunk lower into my seat. Let me tell you the reason I was in this hellish, hellish, hellish, hellish hell. We had a new class this year. And I don't even mean the whole school. I mean just the 6th years. And this hellish class was called Sex Ed. And let me tell you this was just...well...hellish!  
  
Every class we have conversations about sex, birth, and all the 'good' stuff. And to make this whole ideal worse, the teacher of this class was Professor McGonagol. Now, normally I liked McGonagol just fine, but you see, it is rather uncomfortable to talk to a female about sex.  
  
"And when the sperm reaches the egg..."  
  
God, and to make it worse she says it so professionally. Like it was a business matter. God every single class I blushed about 50 times. Sometimes I was afraid my face would be permanently red. And that wouldn't have been good.  
  
"...now, no need to worry class, nobody will get pregnant if you use protection..."  
  
I groaned and sank lower into my seat. God, this was just too much.  
  
"There are different ways to make sure you are protected. There of course are the muggle ways, condoms, birth control, patches..."  
  
I heard Ron snickered next to me. I couldn't help but snicker too. You see, Ron, myself, and a few other boys from Gryffindor had decided to play a prank on the Slytherins. That prank involved condoms. We bought some and blew them up like balloons. Dean got us the Slytherin password, and we scattered blown up condoms all over their room. Let me just say, it was funny as hell.  
  
"...and their of course are wizard ways...  
  
I continued half listening throughout the lesson. It had to be almost dismissal time. I hoped it was anyways.  
  
"Now class," McGonagol started. When people are in a committed relationship, love and sex is only half of it. When you are ready you might decide to have children. And to get you guys ready for children we are having a "Baby: Think it Over."  
  
I blinked. That caught my attention. What would we be doing?  
  
"Now, what will happen tomorrow, as I told you about this a million of times, so you should have had time to prepare,"  
  
I looked sheepish. God, I must have missed it with my half listening through every class.  
  
"You will get a child."  
  
I blinked. Oh God, did I really want to know?  
  
"What will be happening is Dumbledore went to a muggle orphanage, and took about 40 children, ages 3-5, and each of you will be assigned a child to watch over."  
  
I winced. I felt sort of bad. It almost seemed like we were using the children.  
  
"Now, like I said they are muggles, so in the two weeks you will be watching them..."  
  
Oh God. Two weeks. I can handle a couple of days, but two weeks! Calm down Harry, calm down! It can't be harder than taking care of the Dursleys."  
  
"You will have to explain things to them."  
  
I saw Hermione raise her hand.  
  
"Yes Miss. Granger?"  
  
"But I thought muggles weren't suppose to know about us and our world."  
  
McGonagol smiled approvingly. "That is true. That is why will be using the oblivious charm on them, and also on the owner of the orphanage at the end of the program."  
  
God, now it really started sounding like we were using the kids. I started to feel a bit bad.  
  
"Now, I expect you all to be nice to them! And I mean giving them baths, playing with them, reading to them, and all of that! And if I find out any of you did anything to hurt or neglect the child you are suppose to be taking care of, I will personally make sure you are expelled."  
  
Half the people in the room turned pale.  
  
"Now, are there any questions?"  
  
No one raised there hands. "Very well, class dismissed!"  
  
I walked out of the class with Ron and Hermione. Ron and I were equally pale.  
  
I looked at Ron. "Ron, I think we need to sneak into Hogsmeade tonight. I forgot to buy the kid clothes."  
  
Ron nodded. He obviously wasn't listening very well in class either.  
  
Hermione glowered at us. "You all should have been prepared long ago! Honestly, she gave us two weeks to prepare!"  
  
Ron and I looked sheepish and she walked off in a huff. I looked at Ron clearly telling him we should go now.  
  
He nodded in agreement and we left to get my invisibility cloak to sneak into Hogsmeade. We went trough the witch's pathway to get there. Of course we were almost caught but it was worth it.  
  
Ron and I walked into the nearest Wizards Wardrobe shop. There were plenty of clothes. All of a sudden I realized something. "Ron, about what size should we buy? I mean I know she said they were inbetween 3-5 years old, but well people can be different sizes..."  
  
Ron shrugged. "Well I suppose the clothes would be better bigger than smaller." That made sense. I nodded. We continued looking for the children's clothes section when I stopped again. Ron turned around. "What now?"  
  
"Are we getting girls or boys?"  
  
Ron looked started. "I...don't know."  
  
Harry tried to think. Then he remembered. "McGonagol said something about giving them baths. So that means males with males and females with females. Because then it will be less uncomfortable."  
  
Ron nodded. What could I say? I was a genius.  
  
Ron ended up buying a couple of little kids Cannon shirts with moving pictures of them for his kid. He also got his kid an orange, red, and yellow shirt. He also got his kid a couple of plain white shirts. He also got some pair of little kid's jeans, and some little kids robes. And that was about it, except for the socks and pair of shoes. Oh yeah, and he also got his kid a Cannons hat.  
  
I helped Ron buy some of the stuff. Though Ron looked rather ashamed about it.  
  
I bought my kid a red shirt with golden snitches on it. It came with a pair of cute overalls. I also got my kid a dark green turtle neck, and a navy colored sweatshirt. And I bought him a few green, blue, and silver shirts. What could I say? I preferred the darks and Ron preferred the lights. I, like Ron, had got him some little kid's jeans also. And socks and shoes. Unlike Ron, who had got his kid a Cannons hat, I got my kid a Gryffindor hat, which flashed red and gold.  
  
We had got all our purchases and were leaving the store when Ron stopped in his tracks. I turned. "What is it Ron?"  
  
He gulped. "Do you think we have to buy them some underwear?"  
  
I started. I hadn't thought about that. I shrugged. I didnt know. "Should we buy some in case?"  
  
He shrugged. I sighed. God, I would feel embarrassed buying little kids underwear. Ron and I walked bravely into the store.  
  
We went to the underwear section. I grimaced and picked up a few boxers that had broomsticks and quittach balls on them (A/N: That sounded SO wrong.). Ron picked the striped ones out. We quickly bough them. I, like Ron, was aware that the clerk was looking at us weird. We grabbed the clothes and the receipt and bolted out of the store.  
  
"Do you think they need any toys?" I asked Ron.  
  
Ron shrugged. "I'm broke, so I'm sure we could use Hermione's toys, it looked like she had things figured out." I nodded. That sounded good.  
  
I grabbed my cloak and we snuck back to Hogwarts. Ron and I, having been exhausted, practically jumped into bed. We were asleep right away. Both us dreading tomorrow.  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Wow! That wiped me out. Anyways, no I am not crazy. Yes, I talked about underwear, but no I am not crazy. Okay, now that that's settled. Review!!!! 


	2. Harry vs Alex: Round One!

A/N: Well, I decided to make another chapter of this story. This is the chapter where the wizards/witches get their kids. And I realized I forgot a disclaimer last chapter so I better say it now. Do I look rich? No. Am I swimming in a pool of pudding...i mean gold? NO!...well yes to the pudding part...*cough* what I mean to say is I don't own Potter or things associated with him. Now, on to the story!!!  
  
**********  
  
McGonagol was going on again. I forget what it was about. Something about AIDS or something. I really wasn't paying all that close attention. Of course, I never really pay attention, but well, today I was paying even less attention.  
  
I think it has something to do with my nervousness over this whole "Baby: Think it Over" thing. After all we were getting the kids towards the end of class.  
  
Ron was nervous too, you could tell. He kept scratching himself. That was how people could tell when he was nervous.  
  
McGonagol, apparently ignoring us just continued on about whatever she was talking about. I turned behind me to see Hermione furiously scratching down notes. Trust Hermione to right down notes in a Sex Ed class.  
  
"Mr. Potter, what were we talking about?"  
  
Damnation! I knew I should have just kept my head to the front of the room. That way, even though McGonagol knew I wasn't paying attention, she couldn't call me on it."  
  
"Ummm...we were...talking about different types of...protection?"  
  
Her glare hardened, if possible. "Wrong, Mr. Potter we were talking about masturbation."  
  
God, I could feel my face redden. This was more embarrassing then usual today. Unsurprisingly, McGonagol didn't back off. "And what are your opinions on it Mr. Potter?"  
  
God, this was wrong. Horribly, and completely wrong. "Ummm...I think that...ummm...you see....er...it's...well...I don't really know how to say it....er...  
  
"Mr. Potter....please just say it."  
  
"It's a err...that is to say....well...I can't really..."  
  
"Mr. Potter!"  
  
"Fine! I think it's what Malfoy should do instead of laying every girl in school...ummm...I didn't mean to say that..."  
  
"Mr. Potter!!! Twenty points from Gryffindor! Now, Hermione, what do you think about it..."  
  
I groaned and sunk into my seat. Ron patted my shoulder. "Don't worry mate, I totally agree with you. I heard yesterday that, that Malfoy scum laid a second year..."  
  
After talking about things, I'd really rather not talk about, it was time for us to meet 'our' children. To say I was nervous is to say Malfoy was a misunderstood guy. Basically, it was an understatement. I gulped and we were all lead into the Great Hall, where we would be meeting 'our' children.  
  
Ron grabbed my elbow as we walked in. And I though I was nervous... Anyways there they stood our 'little things' that we would be taking care of. They were split into two groups, separated by sex...god I no longer like that word...they were separately by...gender.  
  
Some were smaller and some were bigger. Some looked mean while some looked shy. But they all looked confused and bewildered. Well I suppose there were a enchanted castle with witches and wizards, but....you'd think they get over it. Note the sarcasm.  
  
So basically my class and the children were staring at each other for about a minute before Hermione asked a question. "So how are we going to decide who goes to whom?"  
  
McGonagol smiled. "Well obviously boys will be with boys and girls will be with boys. However, I think it's only fair if we all drew names. She pulled out two hats. (A/N: No, I don't know where the hats can from, but hey, no one asked you.)  
  
She pointed out that one hat held the boys names, while the other hat held the girls names. She them calmly stated that we were drawing names, and how that we didn't know the orphans names; she put our names in it, and was having them draw names.  
  
Okay...so the kids were drawing names for there guardians....WAS I THE ONLY SANE ONE HERE!!!!.....or of course I could be the insane one...hmmm.  
  
McGonagol had the little girls draw names first. They were on the third little girl when Hermione's name was drawn.  
  
The little girl looked to be one of the older ones. She had light brown hair that was in loose pigtails, and she had freckles. She was actually rather cute.  
  
Soon enough, all the little girls had guardians and it was time for the little boys. Oh god! I think I was going to hypervenalate.  
  
"Are you okay Mr. Potter?"  
  
I turned to McGonagol; she must have notices my pale, pale, pale face, and my eyes widening to the size of basketballs...WELL IT WAS ABOUT DARN TIME! "NO, I'm fine."  
  
She nodded and the little boys drew names. On the fifth little boy, Draco Malfoy's name was drawn, and what could I saw, they actually looked like a perfect fit. The little boy he got was cute, yeah, but he was a little on the bigger side, and with his face scrunched up I perceived him to be a bully.  
  
Ron's name got choose on the seventh child. His kid looked to be of middle height. He had short blonde hair, and his eyes were a brown. He smiled at everyone, so I assumed he was a nice little boy.  
  
It wasn't until the eleventh little kid that my kids name was drawn. He looked like a cutie from what I saw. He had darker brown hair, and icy blue eyes. He was about of average height. I would say he was a four year old.  
  
Once everyone was assigned there kid, or guardian in the kids case, we were supposed to greet each other I guess. Seeing as my kid made no move toward me, seeing as he probably didn't know who I was, and walked up to him and kneeled. "Hey," I said trying not to let my nervousness show. "My names Harry."  
  
To my surprise, okay so I wasn't really surprised the boy didn't smile, he didn't glare either, looked more like he was trying to figure me out. "I know."  
  
God, he wasn't going to make this easy. Damn! "What's your name?" I asked.  
  
He hesitated. "My names Alexander."  
  
I smiled at him, trying to look reassuring. "Do you mind if I call you Alex?"  
  
He frowned. "Only my friends call me Alex."  
  
Oh! Burn!!!  
  
**********  
  
I really didn't know what to think. All of a sudden some old guy in some funny clothing took him and the others from the orphanage, saying nothing but it was going to be alright.  
  
When Katrina, a girl at the orphanage asked what was going on, the old fart simply said that they were going to be assigned to different people who were going to take care of them.  
  
I was expecting adults not teenagers to take care of them, so he was rather surprised when a bunch of more people in weird clothes came out. Not to mention that the people looked to young to take care of children.  
  
And then some old lady said they were drawing names to decide their guardian. Gosh! That was not good.  
  
Now, don't get me wrong, but I hated that stupid orphanage, but I dint want to be here. Even if I was only four, I already realized that no one would ever love me, so I was prepared to leave when I was older, and now this. Grrr. And we were only staying here for two weeks. I felt like an experiment.  
  
I watched the girls from the orphanages draw names, and then it was the boys turn. I wasn't paying attention that much, because I didn't really have any friends from the orphanage. Though I didn't notice, Ryan, one of the people that had attempted to be nice to me picked out the name Ron Weasley.  
  
Soon enough it was my turn. Let get this over with. I plucked my hand in the weird looking hat and pulled out the name. The old lady pulled it away from me and said 'Harry Potter'.  
  
I looked at the crowd of boy teenagers and wondered which one was my new 'guardian'. Probably the meanest or stupidest of all of them.  
  
Eventually everyone had a partner and we were told to greet them. I sighed. How was I supposed to greet anyone when I didn't know who this 'Harry Potter' was?  
  
About a minutes after being told to greet our partners a boy came up to me and kneel down so he was looking me in the face. "Hey, my names Harry."  
  
This Harry person was actually one of the smaller teenage boys that were crowded in the room. He had black hair that looked like a mop, and green eyes. He looked like he was nice. God, those were always the ones who were the meanest.  
  
Just like a bully from the orphanage who pretended to be my friend until he all of a sudden bullied me. And I actually thought he liked me. I decided to see what this Harry wanted.  
  
"I know." Of course I really didn't know who he was right away but still. He looked a little disturbed. OH, he was expecting a perfect nice kid. He was in for a surprise. I mean we were only here for two weeks.  
  
Eventually he got over my rudeness. "What's your name?"  
  
I eyed him carefully. "My names Alexander."  
  
He then gave me a smile, which I assume he though was reassuring, though it wasn't.  
  
"Do you mid if I call you Alex?"  
  
The caretaker at the orphanage said that I was Alexander, and that nicknames were stupid. So I came up with an excuse.  
  
"Only my friends call me Alex."  
  
I of course had no friends, but my guardian looked shocked at my rudeness once again.  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Yes! I do in fact realize that the four year old makes more sense than Harry, but hey it's my story! Anyways...review! PLEASE! Lol.  
  
Phynali: Yes, I am being a bit cruel to Harry and Ron, but they'll get over it. Glad you seemed to enjoy it. Here's chapter two...well obviously. 


	3. Getting Along

Disclaimer: Do I look like J.K. Rowling? I do? Well then, you better get a new pair of glasses. I DON'T claim to own Harry Potter, ect, ect. I won't sue, because all you'll get it an itty bitty piece of tin foil. Its' all I own. *Accidentally drops tin foil down the drain* NOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
A/N: Well, this is indeed chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it, and if you don't, well, what are you going to do, flame me? Well too bad! I'm already on fire! I'm on fire? Shiiiiit!  
  
**********  
  
After an annoying, long, and pitiful explanation of Hogwarts and magic, after falling over his robes fifteen times, and after getting yelled at by McGonagol five times, Alex and myself finally managed to get up to the Gryffindor Dormitory.  
  
Of course, by the time we got there, everyone else was already there. So, holding a very disgruntled Alex's hand, we walked in the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Ron turned to see who was coming in. "Hey, Harry! This parenting thing isn't hard at all, is it?" Ron asked me. I looked at him. I think the bruise on my face from when I tripped down the stairs was proof enough. Though at least that got Alex to laugh.  
  
Two seconds after Ron arrived, his little bundle of joy walked up to us. "Hello!"  
  
I smiled tightly at the little boy. Alex just ignored him. I looked down at Alex. "Aren't you going to say hi?"  
  
He looked at me as if I was crazy. HA! Me? Crazy? Who would ever think that? "Okay then, do you want to see my room?"  
  
He nodded hesitantly. Finally, something that would interest the kid. I didn't have to grab his hand, considering I never let go of it. Do you know how much trouble I could get in for losing him? We'll just say a lot.  
  
We walked up the stairs, and I brought him into the 6th year's room. He looked around. "Where's your bed?" he asked.  
  
I pulled him over to the last bed and sat down, and finally let go of his hand. "Right here."  
  
"Oh."  
  
We sat in silence for a while. I was waiting for him to say something, anything!  
  
"Umm....what's that?" he asked hesitantly, pointing to the poster above Ron's bed of the Cannons. I smiled. Yes! I could talk about quittach. "Well, that's a quittach team called the Cannons...I suppose you don't know what quittach is so...I will explain I guess. Quittach is a sport. There are seven players on each team. Three chasers. Two beaters. One keeper. And one seeker. The chasers try to get the quaffle, a small red ball, through one of those three hoops, while the keepers try to block the balls. Almost like soccer, except on broomsticks. The beaters are flying around with bats trying to hit bluggers, brown hard balls, at the other team members. And the seeker has to catch the golden snitch, a small ball that flies around, and is very hard to find. Once the seeker catches the snitch, the team is awarded 150 points and the game is over."  
  
His eyes were wide when I finished. "Wow..."  
  
My eyes were also shiny. "Yeah it's great!"  
  
He turned his big blue eyes and looked at me. "Do you play?"  
  
I, without realizing it stuck out my chest proudly. "I play quittach for my house team, Gryffindor."  
  
He looked at me. I think he was sizing me up. What a cute four year old! Evil, but cute. "What position do you play?"  
  
I smiled. "Seeker."  
  
He frowned. "Oh."  
  
I smiled at him. Then something clicked! The clothes I got him! I should show him! That'll cheer him up! "Oh, I have something to show you, stay right here."  
  
**********  
  
Quittach seemed like a fun game! I sighed mentally. I really wish I could play it. But I'm a 'mongle' or 'mungle' or whatever he said. Not a wizard like him. I wish I could be a wizard. Then I could curse all the people that bully me.  
  
"Do you play?" I asked honestly interested. He seemed like he liked the game a whole lot. Though I must admit it did sound fun. I watched as he stuck out his chest. I almost laughed. He looked funny like that.  
  
"I play quittach for my house team Gryffindor."  
  
I squinted. Though he was a lot bigger than me, but he didn't look big at all compared to his redheaded friend. "What position do you play?" I asked.  
  
He smiled at me. God, he smiles a lot! This has got to be the most I talked in a long long long time. "Seeker."  
  
I frowned. Seeker? "Oh."  
  
He smiled again. And then his eyes got wide like he just realized something. "Oh, I have something to show you, stay right here."  
  
And with that he went into the closet that was in the room and started digging. Yikes, that closet looked messy. "A-ha!" he cried. I guess he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a couple of bags.  
  
By now I was extremely curious. What did he want to show me?  
  
He grabbed the bags and sat on the bed again. He also grabbed me and sat me on the bed. I pouted at him. I could have climbed up on the bed. He must have seen my expression because he laughed.  
  
"Okay, me and my friend, you know Ron, that you met downstairs. Well anyways we went into a small town yesterday and I bought you some clothes!"  
  
Clothes? No one had ever really bought me something before. It made me feel, sorta, well, good. He dumped the clothes out of the two bags. He pulled out a couple of blue, green, and silver shirts. He also pulled out some jeans, and those funny things they wear. All the clothes looked a little big, but still someone had actually bought me something.  
  
It was then that I decided that Harry was not a bully, or a crazy insane person, while maybe a little bit of that. But, back to the point, that was when I decided that Harry was going to be my Harry. Only my Harry. No one else's. I flashed Harry a huge grin. He looked surprised but smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I think that word said enough. "Yeah, no problem little guy, I have some more."  
  
He then pulled out a green turtle neck, and a navy colored sweatshirt. And he pulled out a red shirt with little golden things on it. And then he brought out a small red hat that had 'Gryffindor' in shiny gold letters.  
  
I liked the hat, it was shiny! He must have seen me looking at it, because he picked it up and put it on my head, so the thing that stuck out was to the side.  
  
I blushed. This might actually be kinda fun...except for the fact that the old guy in the Great Hall said it was only going to be two weeks. I guess if I'm actually going to be spoiled, I better make the best of it while it lasts.  
  
I looked up at Harry to find him red in the face. "Umm...do you...umm...have any underwear?"  
  
I blushed too. I wondered if he or I was redder. I hesitantly replied. "I only have what I'm wearing."  
  
I looked down at my gray orphanage uniform. The orphanage wasn't a bad place, per se, but the kids there were mostly mean. And I got picked on for being quite and skinny.  
  
"Oh."  
  
I looked back up at him when he spoke. "Well, I bough you some...boxers, if you need any kid, so, umm, yeah, I'll get them."  
  
He went back to the closet and pulled out some boxers that looked like they would fit. They had broomsticks on them. He quickly set them on the bed.  
  
"So..." Harry started, "do you want to pick out some clothes, and I can help you take a bath?"  
  
I didn't really need help with my bath anymore, but Harry didn't seem like he would talk no for an answer. 'He probably doesn't want me to drown,' I mused.  
  
I was about to agree when my stomach growled. I looked down, kind of embarrassed. He laughed. "You need something to eat little man?" he asked.  
  
"I didn't have dinner..."  
  
He smiled. "No dinner! What a scandal, come on we'll sneak into the kitchens!" he said in an over exaggerated voice. I laughed.  
  
Geezz. This must be a record for me. I hardly ever laugh. No one to laugh with. But now I got Harry. For two weeks at least...  
  
He scooped me up and we walked down the stairs into the Common Room and out the portrait.  
  
Now normally, I would complain, but this was actually rather fun, and I giggled almost the whole way there.  
  
Once we were there we went into the kitchens, and I met my first house elf.  
  
**********  
  
I smiled when Alex saw Dobby and immediately hid behind me. The little guy was a nice kid once you got on his good side. His attitude totally changed when I gave him those clothes. I felt horrible when I realized he probably never got any presents. Poor little guy.  
  
I turned my attention back to Dobby. "Hi Dobby!"  
  
I won't even bother to tell you what happened after that. Basically the old house elf spoiled me rotten, and did the same for Alex. Once Alex had eaten a proper dinner, we headed back out into the hall.  
  
After introducing Alex to a couple of portraits, we headed back to my room.  
  
"I think you're ready for your bath now." I said in a voice full of humor. Let me explain, he had spaghetti for dinner. And it was everywhere.  
  
Alex smiled up at me. But unfortunately the bathroom was already taken by Ron, who by the sounds of it was getting soaked.  
  
And it was then when I realized I forgot to get Alex pjs! I quickly found some in my truck. I shrunk them down so they were his size.  
  
Alex, to put it lightly was amazed my magic.  
  
Eventually a soaked Ron and Ryan came out of the bathroom. Alex and I seized our chance and went in the bathroom.  
  
Of course Ron left it wet and I slipped on my ass. This promptly led Alex to laughing.  
  
I smiled, at him and tackle him to the ground. He shrieked with laughter. Once I had him down I was tickling him like crazy. Let's just say his laughter is very loud and high pitched. It was a cute voice. A couple of my dorm mates and their 'kids' looked in on us strangely.  
  
After a while, when I got him to say 'uncle', I got him in the bath. Once in there, I helped him wash himself, and his hair. And it was then when he decided to splash me straight in the face.  
  
I looked at him, who was laughing his head off. "This means war you know." I said in a serious voice, which only made him laugh more.  
  
And that's how the water war began. And when it ended, I can honestly say, that I lost. That little squirt beat me.  
  
When we got out of the bathroom, Alex was dry and in a fresh pair of pjs. While I was soaked to the skin in my school uniform.  
  
Thank God, everyone was already asleep. Oh Geezz, it must be late! "Time for bed!"  
  
He groaned. I smiled at him. I really didn't know where he was going to sleep, so I looked around and discovered that all the guy's 'kids' were sleeping in cots by their beds.  
  
I quickly conquered a cot. And set it up with fluffy blankets and pillows. He groaned again and lay down.  
  
Figuring he would go to sleep, I striped to my boxers and climbed into bed.  
  
I was almost asleep when I felt a small weight on my bed. I turned around to look drowsily at Alex. "Whassa matta?"  
  
There was a long pause. "I'm afraid of the dark."  
  
I looked at him. He looked ashamed. I rolled over to give him room in my bed. He flashed me a tired smile and slid into my bed next to me. "Thanks Harry."  
  
"Don't mention it little man." I replied.  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Don't let the bed bugs bite Alexander."  
  
He snuggled into my chest. "You can call me Alex."  
  
Soon after that we fell asleep.  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Good news, bad news. Good News: Chapter 3 is done. Bad News: I think my fingers are going to fall off. Well, they are only fingers, right?  
  
Megz2: Thanks! Glad you liked it! I just wanted an original story, you know? But people these days think of good plots before I do, lol! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! 


End file.
